Harpy
A harpy is a monster with a woman's head and a bird's body. Regular harpies will give experience upon kill up to Level 22. The harpies spawned around the Visionary's house are somewhat weaker than the regular harpies which spawn in the Forest Ravines and the Old quarry hence they cease giving XP when killed at a much earlier character level. On the other hand their loot tables are exactly the same as regular harpies which is useful for players going Mutagen hunting or looking for Crafting components in Dark Mode. There are a number of different kinds of harpies in the game. Associated Quests * The Harpy Contract * The Queen Harpy Contract * A Sackful of Fluff Journal Entry : Some are repulsed by rotfiends, other cannot stand tales of bullvores, but I find harpies, beasts of ugly temper and penchant for thieving, the worst of all. Fortunately, harpies prefer wild, mountainous areas, full of rocky ledges they can build their nests on. However they always establish themselves near a human settlement. This is done for thus simple reason that they wouldn't be able to steal much from animals. : There are many harpy species, and all are kleptomaniacs, though some steal dreams instead of baubles. They especially like dreams laden with strong emotions, such as nightmares that recur time and again. The harpies' victims lose such dreams - which is actually a blessing in the case of nightmares - and the beasts enclose them in crystals, creating items that strongly radiate magic. Mages desire the dreams stolen by these creatures, so much so that they breed harpies in order that they may filch their booty at daybreak. Yet it is rare for a stolen dream or nightmare to be powerful enough, or to come from a powerful enough creature, to satisfy a sorcerer. : As winged creatures, harpies attack swiftly, from a great distance, before their prey can notice them. After landing a blow, they flee for a safe spot. Pinning them to the ground and denying them flight is often the only solution. Thus incapacitated, they become as clumsy as hens. Stunned with a bomb, hit with the Igni or Aard Sign, the beasts prove easy to kill, especially with the fast fighting style. : The harpies' greatest strength is their ability to fly, but they can be grounded with the use of a trap. Because the creatures' wings are feathered, they are easily set aflame, so using the Igni Sign against harpies always has good results. The beasts have an excellent sense of direction and balance, and even when flailing about near the ground they can easily regain the sky, so attempts to knock them down are doomed to fail. Gallery Harpy RPG.jpg|A harpy from Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni PnP RPG. Illustration by Tomasz Łaz. Tw2_Harpies.png|Harpies in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Tw2_Erynia.png|An Erynia. es:Arpía de:Harpyie fr:Harpie it:Arpia pl:Harpia Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 2 bestiary Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 3 monsters